1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a light source housing to which a light source lamp is attached, a light source device including a light source lamp and a light source housing, and an image projection apparatus including the light source device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because an upper side of a light emission tube (a bulb) inside a light source lamp of an image projection apparatus becomes hot, the upper side of the light emission tube is blown by a fan. Because a point where heat is concentrated shifts depending on a direction of installing a light emission tube inside an image projection apparatus, there is a technique of controlling an air blowing direction for example, a blow plate in conformity with the direction of installing the light emission tube.
Referring to Patent Document 1, a switch plate (an air direction plate, an open and close mechanism) rotates by its own weight so as to cool a light source lamp in conformity with the direction of installing the image projection apparatus.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-203515